Elden Blackwolf
Elden is quite an old soul, however he only graduated from the shinigami academy recently and is still fairly new to the concept of a soul reaper. Appearance Elden wears an average shihakushou with a white bands around his waist and upper right arm. His hair is a light grey and of medium length, the colour matches his eyes which are a piercing blue. He has light skin due to his human self growing up in victorian England and will often cough from time to time for no apparent reason. Under his shihakushou he wears a basic white shirt and trousers that stand out against the black of his uniform. Personality Unlike his brother and decendant Elden is a rather happy-go-lucky person, quite energetic most of the time and thrives off meeting new people. Sometimes people can find him a bit too friendly and overly enthustastic when it comes to these social interactions. Backstory Elden was born in 1635 and grew up with his brother, mother and father in a small London house on a cramped street. He and his brother spent every waking minute with each other, constantly playing on the rooftops and in the streets. They lost they mother to a recurrence of the black plague when they were young and his older brother had ended up acting as a role model, bringing him up while their father worked. A few years later their father died of an unknown ailment and hollowfied after refusing to move on. He destroys their house and they leave the city in fear. Over the years the two boys grew to men and ended up putting their talents to use by hiring themselves out as private assassins. They would kill, for a fee and made quite a good profit out of it. Years passed like this and they both gained families, retiring to the countryside. However in 1666 they went back to visit the site of their father's and mother's death back on the old London street. At the same time as this a certain baker was careless and managed to start the great fire of London, engulfing half the city in flame. In this fire both he and his brother died, yet by losing his chain his older brother became a hollow. Elden disgusted and scared of what he had become fled, in this panic stricken dash he ran into a shinigami who grabbed the panicked soul and hit him in the head with the pommel of his blade. From his brother's point of view his brother was being killed by a shinigami and he went into a rage. He killed the shinigami and blacked out waking up in a grey desert. This event along with losing his pack to shinigami has fuelled his hate for the shinigami for hundreds of years. When Elden awoke he was in laying in a back ally of a highly numbered district, scared and alone. Without his brother or family he wandered the streets for years, finally regaining his sanity when he chanced upon a friendly community of souls. Over time his joyous personality returns and Elden starts to act how he used to around his brother, taking on a new family. Hundreds of years pass until this present day when he had finally graduated from the academy, served as a seated officer and is now ready to progress though the ranks, and maybe even use his new found power to find his lost brother. Aside from the fact he had a brother Elden remebers nothing of his human life, and tus does not know Alvar turned into a hollow. Zanpaktou - 鮮明天処女 Senmaiten no Shojo ( Maiden of the Vivid Skies) Inner World Elden's inner world is a place where it is always dawn and the sun never rises above a cer tain point. The several buildings on pillars are the only sign of civilization in this world but still these halls remain empty, aside from the occasional animal finding its way into them. Echoing laughter and voices can be heard in the buildings but there is usually nothing there, even if you can swear you're seeing something in the corners of your eyes. The only person wandering this lonely place is his Zanpakutou spirit, a young woman with dark hair in armor and wearing a heavy mantle. Appearance Elden's Zanpakutou spirit takes the form of a young european looking woman with long, straight, dark hair and bright blue eyes. The female is clad in armor and wears a heavy mantle with a hood effectively covering her hair aside from a few strands that always seem to hang over her right right eye. In his unreleased form senmaiten no shojo takes the form of a normal-sized katana with a hexagonal tsuba and a golden wrapping around the handle. Winglike golden ornaments can be seen on the bottom of his sheath. Release command: 君たちを判断 Kimitachi wo Handan (Judge them) When Elden releases he sheats his sword and grabs it with both hands one at the handle and the other at the tip of the blade. Bright light eminates from the blade and his Shikai will appear. In it's released form Elden's Zanpakutou takes the form of two golden gauntlets, one with gems set in them on the back of his hand and every knuckle while the other is a simple golden glove with winged decorations. Those gems reflect the light shining on them and refract it in various colors creating tiny aurora borealis'. Techniques Bankai 鮮明鉄天法衣 Senmai Tetsuten no Houe (Vestments of the Vivid Iron Sky) (locked) Statistics Trivia Elden2.jpg|Elden with short hair in his gigai Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei